Island Rescue
by Ambra Peaches
Summary: Lorraine Archer wanted to go home but her plane crashes, She is found and when everything is going well she ends up in a deadly situation.


Island Rescue

**Island Rescue**

It was a hot sticky day. I walked around the wreck a couple more times trying to clear my head of the nightmare that happened a couple weeks hence. I don't know how long I've been here. The plane crashed July 15, 1945. My siblings and I were going home to California for a couple weeks. We've been working in Australia and ever since World War II started, it's been hard to get home. Everything was going great until we flew into the storm. There was lightning every where and it was raining sheets. The pilot tried everything but we still plummeted to the earth below. We landed then everything went black. My eyes opened to find my sister and the pilot dead and my brother barely hanging onto life. I ran to him, cradled his head in my arms and cried my heart out until he took his last ragged breath. The world around me seemed to fall apart at the seams. I finally got myself up to dig their graves. It was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Exploring the jungle I found a fresh water spring on this isolated island. It's the main reason I'm alive. Food is scarce. I've only found a couple of leaves to eat but it doesn't satisfy my hunger. When I explore I try not to go very far because I don't want to get lost and I don't want to be spotted by the Japanese. All of these worries are taking a toll on me. I don't know how much longer I can live like this.

I was at the plane taking a nap when I suddenly awoke. Quickly I sat up wondering what woke me up. Listening carefully I hear a stick snap nearby. My body started shaking and my mind went off in every direction. What if it's the Japanese? What would they do to me?

Then there was a man in front of me. He wore an American military uniform which was a huge relief. He looked as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He had short blonde hair and gentle forest green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the man

"Who are you?" I ask him avoiding his question.

"I'm Lieutenant Riggs" he stated

"You won't leave me will you?" I ask as I am filled with renewed hope.

"We won't leave you." Rigg answers in a compassionate voice.

"Who are you?" he asks again.

"I 'm Lorraine Archer"

"What happened?"

My throat clogs and my eyes start getting watery and the pain is back from the memory.

**Riggs point of view**

Seeing her about to cry I decide to avoid that question for a while. We will need to know some time. I know we need to help her but it will be so strange with a woman on board a small PT boat.

"Would you like some food?" I ask trying to distract her.

"Yes please," she responds in a soft whisper.

I nod and turn around to get her food and tell the crew what will be happening. Lorraine is so skinny she looks like she hasn't eaten in a long time. She also looks so terrified. Her skin is red from sunburn; her eyes have big bags probably from lack of sleep and her russet hair is a rat's nest.I get her food and return to discover that she is at the same place she was when I left her. Giving her the food, she says a quick thank you then digs in like there is no tomorrow.

"We are planning on leaving soon." I tell her.

"Ok" she responds still eating the food.

I leave her and come back thirty minuets later. I have made room for her on the boat. It is not much but it will have to do.

"Its time to go." I tell her

"Ok I'll be right there." She answers then runs into the dense green jungle

What is she doing? She could get hurt, so I run after her.

**Lorraine's point of view**

I know I shouldn't run away like that but I needed to say goodbye. I have to see there graves one last time. Telling him is something I just couldn't do. Rigg doesn't seem like a mean guy but I was afraid of him. I kept running and I heard him behind me. He was calling my name but I would not stop. Then I stepped on something and a sharp pain shot up my leg and I fell, letting out a scream. Looking around I saw a light brown snake with brown and black spots with some yellow slithering away from me.

**Riggs point of view**

I heard her scream and I ran to her as fast as my legs would carry me. When I found her she was laying on the ground. I kneel by her and beg her to look at me. She slowly opens her smoky blue eyes to look at me.

"What happened?" I ask her hysterically

"Snake bite" She whispered

I picked her up and ran at cheetah speed to the PT boat. The crew saw me coming and ran to help. "Get Stan!" I yell at them. They all nodded and ran to the boat. I got to the boat and laid her on my bed. At that moment Stan ran in and came to help.

"What happened?"

"She got bit by a snake"

"I'll see what I can do."

I nod and walk out of the room. Stan is a good doctor I know he can help her. Besides, she doesn't deserve to die like this. She needs to get home and see her family. I wait and wait for what seems like forever. Finally Stan comes out.

"I got most of the venom out and it didn't do a lot of damage."

"So she's going to be ok then?"

"She should be fine. She will be sore for a wile though."

"Can I go see her?

"Sure but she is resting now so don't stay to long."

I walk in and sit by her bed. She looked so peaceful. I'm so glad she will live to see another day. Slowly she opens her eyes to look at me.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hi" She whispers.

"How am I?" She asks.

"You're going to be just fine" I tell her with a small smile on my face.

"Good" She says and smiles at me.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask her.

She nods then falls asleep. Good I whisper and go to do just that.


End file.
